nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Mikoto Asuka
Mikoto Asuka (飛鳥 美琴, Asuka Mikoto) used to be one of the three Vice-President and the secretary of the Student Council. She is currently the president of the Shogi Club. Appearance Asuka is a girl of average height, with long black straight-cut hair. She has a slender figure and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her attire consists of the Suzaku High uniform. She is seen with her hair down and a hairband. Personality Not much is known about Mikoto, but according to Ryu she is "that girl I always see with the president", indicating that her relationship with Haruma Yamazaki is close. She seems to be protective of the president, if not more as she politely warns Odagiri not to include him in her circle of friends if not she would have to intervene. Beneath that layer of pleasantness, Mikoto seems to be hiding her slyness and cautiousness. She is shown to be quite sadistic as seen when she tortures Ryu due to her falling for him charm power (although it's also possible that she is faking). She is also capable to giving a malicious aura to anyone who tries to defy her goal, as well as mocking those she deems unworthy. While normally cool and aloof person, Mikoto can show a moment of fear and anger as seen from her reaction to the confidence Shinichi's intention. History A year ago, Mikoto was gathered by the Student Council President along with five "smartest" female students in the school for an unknown ceremony. The ceremony made her a witch with the power of invisibility. She later joins the Student Council, becoming Haruma's secretary. Around this time, she had the Witch Killer Shinichi Tamaki taken away her power for an unknown purpose. Plot Supernatural Studies Club's Restoration Arc In the Student Council Office, Mikoto along with the other members discuss the many complaints levied against the school's problem child, Ryu Yamada. She includes the numerous complaints about him.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Later they discuss about how Ryu, managed to pass the make-up exam. She also includes that the peeping incident has been solved thanks to Urara. As Jun is shocked to hear this, she adds that with both events, makes a very curious situation. After the president states he could care less about the situation, she sits down to have a snack with them. She then watches as Toranosuke leaves the room, noting that he didn't want to ruin his appetite as she continues eating.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-30 In the Student Council Office, Mikoto is suprised to hear that Urara wants to go to college. She states that it brought favor to Toranosuke, and that Nene needs to catch up.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 2-3 Witch Hunting Arc Seven New Witches Arc Winter Break Arc Mikoto is in the Shogi Club room, as Ryu secretly watches them after having been chased by Noa. She is playing against Ushio, after she finishes her move letting Ushio's turn start. She is told by Ushio that he has a lot to lurn from her leadership, which she replies that he has a long way to go. She then announces that they should have a break, stepping out of the room.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 11-12 Second Witch War Arc Once the boys leave, Kaori turns towards Mikoto, but her only concern is the black tea she requested a few minutes ago. She has no response after Kaori taps herself on the head, revealing that she forgot.Yamadakun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-4 Abilities Invisibility: Asuka was able to use invisibility, until she asked Shinichi Tamaki to take it away. It is very likely that the reason is to prevent Yamada from being able to use her power. She got her power back in Chapter 87, but lost it again after Yamada wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. To use invisibility, the person with the ability can kiss another to make him/herself invisible to that person. This is shown through Tamaki. Appearances in Other Media OVAS Second Coming of the Suzaku Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Reference Category:Female Category:Student Council Category:Witches Category:Third-Year Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Shogi Club Category:Article stubs